Computer systems have been scaled up in recent years, thus increasing labor hours for constructing a computer system and operating an apparatus to be operated (operation target apparatus). An automation technology is a technology for automating management and maintenance (hereinafter referred to collectively as “operation”) of such an operation target apparatus. PTL 1 discloses the technology of a management system implementing such an automation technology, wherein operation contents for a specific operation target apparatus (group) are divided into operation items and icons are allocated to the operation items and displayed.